Bonanza
by Padfoot2007
Summary: Fred, George, and Evie wreck havoc on Hogwarts. But how did their friendship begin? How did they begin their reign of terror? All of these questions will be answered in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: It's been a while since I have written a multi-chaptered Harry Potter fan fiction. So, I am deciding to change that. I don't plan on making this super long. Maybe ten chapters or so.**

* * *

**There is an original character in this. But this will not be a romance. More of a comedic adventure. I want to take a break from writing romance, so I decided to do this. The story is set in Harry's fifth year, but my character is a seventh year.**

* * *

**I am hoping that my character will not turn out to be a Mary Sue. I really do not like Mary Sues. Every time that I read a Mary Sue story, I die a little on the inside.**

* * *

**I appreciate reviews. Although, I will not tolerate flames. Not to say that I do not enjoy constructive criticism, but there is a BIG difference between the two. I welcome constructive criticism. I ignore flames.**

**So, without further ado, let us begin the journey.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Start of a Beautiful Friendship**

* * *

Eleven year old Evie Clarke wandered the train. She was searching for a place to sit down. Everywhere that she looked, compartments were filled with people. People who did not have room for her to sit with them. Some were very polite about it. Others not so much. Some people even called her nasty names like Mudblood or Filthyblood. Whatever those names actually meant, Evie knew that they were meant in a derogatory manner. She kept moving, hoping to get lucky and score a seat soon. Her feet were throbbing.

She decided that looking for first time Hogwarts-goers would be a good start. It seemed like they would be more likely to allow her to sit with them. Peering into one of the compartments, Evie saw a couple of girls around her age sitting there. They seemed to be chatting about something. Evie bravely opened the door and poked her head in. The girls ended their discussion instantly to look at Evie.

"Hello, my name is Evie," Evie said, smiling. "May I sit with you?"

One of the girls, a brunette with dark eyes, looked down her nose at Evie. The other two, both redheads, copied their friend. Evie tried not to allow her smile to fade. She wanted to at least try to be friendly. Even if these girls did not.

"We do not want to sully ourselves with the likes of you," sneered the brunette. "You're just a Mudblood."

"Yeah," chimed in the redheads.

"Fine," replied Evie, making to push the door closed. "I didn't want to lower my standards by sitting with you anyway. I'll be going now."

"Oh, please," stated the brunette, rolling her eyes. "Like you would really be lowering your standards by sitting with us. If anything, it would make a filthy blood traitor like you look better."

The two redheads giggled. Evie could feel herself fuming. She had had enough for one day. Being rejected and called horrible names was not something that she had anticipated. Evie had been so excited when she had learned that she was a witch. She had no idea that all of the strange things that happened to her were magic. It certainly explained a lot.

In her anger, Evie whipped out her wand. She did not know any spells yet, but she decided to get it out anyway. Evie did not know what it was like coming from an all-magical family. For all she knew, these girls could already know a lot of spells. Anything was possible at this point, so Evie decided to prepare herself.

Before anything could be said, however, someone else appeared. A red-haired boy with horn rimmed glasses was standing right behind Evie. The three girls glared at the newcomer.

"Butt out, Weasley," growled the brunette. "We don't need another blood traitor stinking up our compartment."

"It's bad enough that she is in here," added the red head, pointing to Evie.

"We will leave," said the red-haired boy. "We wouldn't want to intrude upon your company. Especially since you were in such deep discussion about how hot your cousin is, I am sure."

* * *

The three girls just gaped at him. The red-haired boy and Evie stepped out of the compartment. He shut the door right in the brunette's face. Evie felt a rush of gratitude towards the boy. He was the first person who had been nice to her.

"Olivia Nott thinks because she is a Pureblood that she can do whatever she wants," said the boy, shaking his head. "But her family is just a bunch of incest-driven morons. So don't listen to a word she says."

"Thank you," Evie said, awkwardly. She wasn't sure what else to say.

"No problem," answered the boy, smiling. "My name is Percy Weasley. I am a third year at Hogwarts. Is this your first year?"

Evie nodded. Percy smiled knowingly.

"I thought so," he replied, a little smug. Then, he added. "My twin brothers, Fred and George, are first years as well. They're a little rough around the edges, but they're pretty friendly. Why don't I introduce you to them?"

Evie nodded. She was too nervous to say anything. Meeting Percy's brothers was not something that she was sure she wanted to do. But since he had just saved her from what would have been a disastrous outcome, Evie thought that she would give Fred and George a chance.

Percy continued walking. Evie followed close behind. Her stomach was doing unpleasant flip flops as she walked. What if Percy's brothers did not like her? What if they were mean to her like everyone else?

Percy stopped in front of a compartment. Evie nearly ran into him. He had stopped so abruptly that she was not prepared. Fortunately, she stopped just in time to prevent a collision. Percy rapped his knuckles on the door. A few moments later, the door opened.

Standing in the doorway were two identical boys. Both had the same red hair, same eyes, and same clothes. One of the boys looked confused at Percy's presence. The other just appeared bored.

"What do you want, Perce?" questioned one of the boys.

"This is…well, I don't actually know her name," admitted Percy, but Evie butted in before Percy could go any further.

"I am Evie Clarke," she declared, smiling at the twins. "This is my first year at Hogwarts."

"Ours too, Evie," replied one of the boys.

"My name is Gred," said the boy on the left. He pointed to his brother. "And this is Forge."

Percy grumbled. Evie chuckled. The twins smiled.

"I like her already," stated one of the boys.

"Yeah, seems to have a good sense of humor," agreed the other twin. "You can sit with us. There's plenty of room."

With that, Fred and George frog marched Evie into their compartment. They shut the door in Percy's face. Evie felt a bit sorry for Percy. After all, he did get her out of a sticky situation. To end their first meeting that way seemed almost wrong. But Evie soon forgot about it. She quickly became friends with the twins. They taught her all about Quidditch and what they knew about Hogwarts from their older brothers. Evie was shocked when she found out how many siblings Fred and George had. Bill was the eldest and Head Boy this year. Charlie was the second eldest and Quidditch Captain. Percy was third and the twins referred to him as King Prat. When Evie balked at this name, Fred and George felt the need to explain.

"Don't let what you saw today fool you," warned Fred, or was it George? Evie was not sure. Evie was reminded of Thing One and Thing Two from the Dr. Seuss stories. So she decided to call them Twin One and Twin Two in her mind for now. "He really is a prat."

Evie learned that the twins had a younger brother and sister as well. Neither one would be old enough to attend Hogwarts for a few more years. Then, Fred and George mentioned that when their brother, Ronald, goes to Hogwarts, Harry Potter would be in his first year as well.

* * *

"Who is Harry Potter?" questioned a curious Evie.

Fred and George blinked several times. Evie just looked curious and confused. She wondered what the big deal was. Then, she thought that Harry Potter must be a major celebrity in the wizarding world. Evie felt stupid after that. A look that showed in her face.

"Hey, don't feel bad," said George.

"Yeah, not a lot of Muggleborns know about Harry Potter's story," Fred replied.

"That's why it is up to us to tell the tale," added George.

The twins launched into their tale. Evie listened with rapt attention. This was obviously a very important part of magical history. Evie thought that it would be a good idea to hear what the twins have to say. Apparently, a dark wizard tried to kill Harry and his parents several years ago. Evie attempted to get a name from Fred and George. However, they seemed to be unable to speak the name, so Evie relented. Obviously, the name was taboo. Therefore, Evie did not pressure the twins into telling her. The dark wizard did murder Harry's parents, but something weird happened when he tried to kill Harry. The spell backfired and the dark wizard vanished. Harry was left with a lightning bolt scar.

"No one knows where Harry is right now," said Fred.

"Rumor has it that he lives with Muggles, non-magical folk," added George. "But no one knows for sure. Personally, I think that Harry lives with a magical family. But no one has come forward yet because they think that You-Know-Who is still out there."

Evie sat there in silence for a moment. She felt sorry for Harry Potter. A dark wizard murdering your family for seemingly no reason? It was so unfair. Evie thought about her own family and how life would be without them. She hated the thought.

"Looks like we're slowing down," said Fred, peering out the window. "We should be arriving soon."

Turns out that Fred was right. The train slowed to a halt. Everyone scrambled to get off the train. First years were escorted to the side by a giant of a man. George muttered that the man's name was Hagrid. Evie was slightly intimidated by him until she saw his kind eyes. Then, she realized that he was probably a nice man. It was then that Evie's fear left her.

They crossed the lake in boats. Fred, George, and Evie shared a boat with a black girl and boy. They gasped as Hogwarts came into view. The many torrents and towers were amazing. Evie wondered how the castle could hold up. Then, she remembered that it was a magical castle, and she did not wonder any longer. Fred and George had told her that they were to be sorted into houses. Evie hoped that she would be in the same house as Fred and George. She did not know what she would do if she wasn't. Sure, she could make new friends, but Evie liked the ones that she had.

* * *

**We are just going to stop there for now. Please let me know what you think! I love feedback! I tried to make Evie as non-Marysue as possible. If she is, I am sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: About to post another chapter. Going to flash-forward to Evie's seventh year now. Might do some flashbacks, but you will know when I do. Thank you to Koryandrs for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Toad**

* * *

"Who is that?" asked Evie, pointing to a large woman seated at the staff table.

Fred and George looked where Evie was pointing.

"I think that she is the new Defense teacher," replied Fred, with a slight scowl.

"Which is surprising considering that she works for the Ministry," added George, copying Fred's scowl.

"Really," said Evie, eyes widening with surprise. "What's a Ministry employee doing here?"

"No idea," commented Fred, turning his blue eyes to Evie's green.

In the previous six years of Evie's education at Hogwarts, there had been many changes to the staff. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, sans Professor Quirrel, had not lasted for more than a year. Many people believed that the job was cursed. Hardly anybody wanted the job. It was no surprise that Dumbledore had to rely on a Ministry official to take the position.

"Well, at least she will only last a year," Evie said, in a falsely cheery tone. "That is if tradition holds true."

"Let's hope so," Fred replied, glaring at the new teacher. "If what dad says is true, she's likely to be a piece of work."

Evie had ordered the Daily Prophet to be delivered to her home via owl post. So she knew all about what was going on. The Ministry stubbornly refused to believe that You-Know-Who had returned. They spent most of their time trying to discredit Harry and Dumbledore. Evie did not have a clue as to what had really happened last year. All that she knew was what Dumbledore had said at the end-of-the-year feast. However, Evie knew that Dumbledore was not lying. If You-Know-Who was back, that was bad news.

"So, how are we going to welcome the old toad?" Evie asked, a wicked smile emerging onto her face.

Fred and George stopped glaring at the new teacher. They cracked identical grins as they looked at me. It was sort of our own tradition. Every year, we played a prank the first week back. Normally, our target was Filch or someone who had really annoyed us. This year, it was already decided that the new Defense teacher would be our first victim. It was going to be a welcoming present for her.

Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his start of the term speech. He introduced the new Defense teacher, who we learned was named Dolores Umbridge. As Dumbledore began to speak about Quidditch try-outs, a high pitched noise interrupted him. Dumbledore stopped speaking. The new professor was the one who interrupted him. Evie noticed some people were grinning. This woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

As the woman stood up, everyone got a better look at her. She really did resemble a toad. Professor Umbridge was draped in a lurid shade of pink from head to toe. Evie was revolted by the professor's attire. She looked like someone's maiden aunt. Even Professor Umbridge's clothing made Evie dislike her. Evie could see Fred and George deep in discussion. They were not paying attention to a word the old toad was saying. And they weren't the only ones. Every where that Evie looked, people were ignoring the new professor. When Professor Umbridge ended her speech, there was scattered applause. Most people applauded without a clue as to why.

* * *

Once the feast was over with, Fred, George, and Evie headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. The twins had created a bunch of merchandise over the summer for their store. They were going to use some of it for Professor Umbridge. All of the stuff that they had created was rather brilliant. Evie had contributed a bit to the merchandise. It was her idea for the Peruvian darkness powder and the Decoy Detonators. Harry had donated his winnings from the TriWizard Tournament last year to Fred and George. With the money they had received, the three friends got started on their joke shop. Evie's parents, who were both Muggles, had no idea that their daughter was going to co-own a joke shop. Mister and Missus Clarke kept asking Evie about her plans after Hogwarts, but she would not tell them. She wasn't sure how they would react. Fred and George's parents had not had a positive reaction to their sons' plans. Evie was terrified that her parents would feel the same way. Evie knew that she would eventually have to tell them, but she was going to delay the inevitable for as long as possible.

Fred, George, and Evie huddled together in the corner of the Common Room. They did not wish to be overheard. Newly elected Prefect Hermione Granger had warned them not to cause trouble. Evie never really cared much for Miss Granger. She thought that Hermione was a bossy know-it-all. The only reason that Evie was friendly to Hermione was that she was friends with the twins' younger brother Ronald. Other than that, Evie really did not speak to Hermione.

"This is insane," whispered Evie, throwing a glare at Hermione before returning her gaze to the twins. "Why are we even threatened by her?"

"We aren't," answered Fred in a hushed tone. "Hermione's bark is worse than her bite. Besides, Ron is a Prefect too. He's not going to allow Hermione to turn us in."

"I'm not so sure about that," Evie replied. "Ron acts really strange when Hermione is involved. Remember how he reacted in our fourth year when she was attacked by the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Yes, but she is his friend," said George. "Of course he would react like that."

"Why do you care?" asked Fred, curiously. "Do you like our ickle Ronniekins?"

Evie let out a burst of laughter.

"Don't be silly," Evie replied, shaking her head. Her blonde hair covered her eyes. She flipped it back and continued speaking. "Ron is like a little brother to me. The thought of me and him together is disgusting. I was just wondering if maybe our ickle Ronniekins is developing some feelings for Hermione."

"You know, I have been wondering the same thing for a while now," said Fred, thoughtfully. "But then, I realize that there are more important things in life. Like pranking. So let's get back to work. Discussing my brother's love life is not a top priority of mine."

"You're right," Evie said. "He's not even my brother, but it creeps me out."

All speculation regarding Ron and Hermione ended. Evie, George, and Fred went back to their previous discussion. Late into the night, they discussed how best to prank Umbridge. Finally, after much discussion, they hatched a plan.

"Old toad-face won't know what hit her!" exclaimed Evie, looking delighted.

"Brilliant!" declared the twins.

It was midnight. The twins headed towards their dormitory. Evie headed to hers. The plan would begin tomorrow. They needed their rest. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I promise it gets better. But please, let me know how I am doing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: What do they have planned? Find out soon, kiddos. The newest chapter is coming up! Rosiehorgan7, I want to thank you for reviewing! I hope that you continue to like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Welcoming the Toad**

* * *

Evie, Fred, and George set their plan into motion the next day. After breakfast, the three friends waited for Umbridge to leave. Once she did, they followed her. Evie was holding onto the gift basket that they had created just for Umbridge. They saw Professor Umbridge go into her classroom. Fred, George, and Evie made their way inside. No one else was there yet. There was still twenty minutes before breakfast was over.

Professor Umbridge was seated at her desk up front. When Evie, Fred, and George entered her classroom, Professor Umbridge looked up. She greeted the students with a warm smile. Evie noted that Umbridge's teeth were pointed. She remembered that some toads actually had teeth from one of the books she read as a child. The hat that she was wearing today did not help. It looked as though a fly was perched on top of her head. Evie was waiting for Umbridge to flick her tongue out and catch the fly. But it never happened.

"What a surprise to see you in my classroom," said Professor Umbridge, looking at the three. "I was not aware that you were taking my class."

"We aren't," replied Evie, taking control of the situation. "We're actually here to welcome you to Hogwarts."

"Yeah," chimed in Fred and George. Then, Fred added, "We didn't get a chance to last night. So, we decided to do it first thing this morning."

"I see," said Umbridge, simply. She spotted the gift basket. A look of delight spread onto her face. "How thoughtful! You children brought me a present too!"

Evie placed the basket on the desk in front of Professor Umbridge. A wide, innocent smile was plastered onto Evie's face. The twins copied her. They watched as Umbridge pulled the knot loose on the pink bow. The plastic covering the contents of the basket came undone. The basket was filled with candies and candles. Taking the contents out, Umbridge started lighting the candles. As she lit the candles, Umbridge nibbled on the candy. Evie glanced over at the other two. She could not believe it. Umbridge was actually falling for it.

"Let's go," Fred whispered. "Before she realizes that this was a prank."

Evie and George nodded in agreement. They walked away slowly, careful not to go too quickly. They did not want to arouse suspicion. Once they were out of the classroom, the three glanced in the window one last time at Professor Umbridge. Right away, they could tell that their prank was working. Umbridge's face had already morphed into a real toad, thanks to the sweets. The candles were having quite the effect on the professor. She was dancing to no music, she had sprouted several more hands, and ever so often, Umbridge breathed fire. Giggling and high-fiving, the three friends made their way to Care of Magical Creatures class.

It was lunch time and still no one had said anything to Umbridge. She could not figure out why everyone was laughing at her. The spell from the candies had started to wear off. She now looked only half toad, and her fire breathing had ceased. Only the other Gryffindors knew that Fred, George and Evie were responsible. The other houses had no clue, although they probably suspected the pranksters-in-chief. Hermione Granger appeared torn. Evie could see that the Prefect wanted to laugh at Umbridge, but she could tell that Hermione was upset by the prank as well. Hermione kept glaring at Fred, George, and Evie. Hermione looked as though she wanted to say something. However, Evie beat her to it.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Evie said. "It was just a joke. Besides, from what Fred and George have told me, the old toad deserves it."

"That's no excuse!" Hermione hissed. "She is a teacher! You guys could get into serious trouble!"

"And they will," said an angry voice.

They turned around in their seats to see Professor Umbridge standing there. Her beady eyes were glaring at Evie and the Weasley twins. Her hands were on her hips, and she was scowling.

"A welcoming present, eh?" declared Umbridge. "Think that you were being funny, do you?"

Evie, Fred, and George said nothing. They were not ashamed of what they did. Everyone, sans Hermione and Umbridge, had thought their prank was hilarious. Professor Umbridge took their silence to mean that they were ashamed. The pranksters-in-chief did nothing to correct her.

"Detention for all three of you. Starting tonight. Be in my office by seven o' clock," stated Umbridge. She marched off to the staff table.

Evie saw Hermione smile in a well-you-kind-of-deserved-it manner. That made her angry. Fred and George just shrugged it off. They continued eating. Evie felt her anger subside and continued eating. It was just another detention. They had had plenty of those. Probably more than any other student combined. This caused Evie to reminisce about her first detention. She remembered it well.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

It was their first week of their first year. They had just put beetles in Filch's soup. Not only that, but they had locked Mrs. Norris up in a broom closet. Filch had caught them before they could run away. He brought them to his office.

"Now, let me see," muttered Filch as he rifled through his filing cabinet. He stopped when he found the correct paper. Paper in hand, Filch scurried over to his desk. He picked up a quill and began to write. The filing cabinet was left open. I could see something poking out. I nudged Fred and George to get their attention.

"Let's try to get that," I whispered to Fred and George.

The twins nodded. Fred and George started playing with a Fanged Frisbee. Filch noticed and got between the two. He attempted to snatch the Frisbee away from the twins, but was unsuccessful. In the confusion, I grabbed the paper that was sticking out of the cabinet. I pocketed it just in time. Filch had captured the Frisbee. Coughing and wheezing, Filch sat down to finish his report.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

That was a particularly special time for the three. On that day, the three pranksters acquired not only their first detention, but the Marauders' Map as well. Evie smiled as she thought about the Marauders' Map. It was the secret to their success. The map was the reason why Filch could not catch them. It showed all of the passageways in the castle, and where everyone was at. By the end of their second year, Evie, Fred, and George had it memorized. Everything that they had done, prank-wise, they owed to the Marauders. Evie hoped that one day she might get to meet the Marauders. There was so much that she wanted to ask them, and she knew that Fred and George felt the same.

But they no longer had the map in their possession. In their fifth year, Fred and George had given the map to Harry Potter. Evie had been slightly upset by this. She had not been included on the decision. However, once the twins explained why, Evie agreed that Harry needed the map more than they did.

Evie saw Angelina Johnson talking to the twins about Quidditch. She heard Angelina say that she wanted the twins present at the try-outs. When the twins told her about their detentions, Angelina was furious. Evie just shook her head. She thought that Angelina was taking this Quidditch Captain thing a little too seriously. Angelina was acting like Oliver Wood, their previous Captain, and that was not a good thing in Evie's opinion. Sure, she had liked Oliver, but he was really manic when it came to Quidditch. When Angelina had told them that she was Quidditch Captain, Evie was hoping for the twins' sake that she wouldn't act like Oliver.

Evie did not play Quidditch. She preferred to watch. It was a very exciting game, but Evie had never been very good at sports. She liked having both feet planted on the ground. Being really high in the air was not something that Evie enjoyed. Evie played Quidditch casually with Fred and George during the summer. Other than that, Evie hated being on a broom.

"Come on," Fred muttered, glaring at Angelina. "I can't take much more of this."

"Yeah, her yelling is beginning to affect my hearing," replied George. "Do you want to come with us, Evie? We're just going to hang out in the Common Room."

"Yeah," Evie said, automatically.

The pranksters-in-chief got up and walked out of the Great Hall. They did not have to look back to tell that Angelina was scowling at them. They could feel her brown eyes on their retreating backs. They made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once they were there, they got to work on their orders. People were ordering from them left and right. The most popular items were the Puking Pastilles and Fever Fudge. If this kept up, Fred, George, and Evie knew that they would have to expand. Otherwise, their business would die.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Is everyone ready for another round of Bonanza? I thought so! Here you go! Fresh off the presses is another chapter!**

* * *

**Thank you to Koryandrs for reviewing! I hope that you continue to enjoy Evie and her antics with Fred and George.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Revolution Begins**

* * *

Evie soon realized that a lot of their peers shared the same view on Umbridge. She was officially the most hated professor at Hogwarts. Even Snape could not hold a candle to her. Evie was thankful that she did not have Umridge as a teacher. From what she had gathered, Evie learned that Professor Umbridge did not teach them how to use spells. The old toad only taught the theory behind the spells.

Harry Potter had been the first to stand up to Professor Umbridge. The pranksters-in-chief had overheard Neville Longbottom talking about Harry's actions to Dean Thomas. Harry had asked Professor Umbridge what good theory was in the real world. Professor Umbridge had tried to dismiss Harry by saying that no one wanted to attack children. That was the final straw for Harry because apparently, he really let Umbridge have it after that. He even earned himself detention, which did not go over well with Angelina. She was just as furious with Harry as she was with the twins. Angelina would not speak to him at all. If she had to talk about him, Angelina referred to Harry as the Seeker. A name no one had used since Evie's fourth year.

Evie looked down at her writing hand. A week had passed since her last detention with Umbridge. The scars on her hand were still prominent. She doubted that they would ever disappear completely. She glanced over at Fred and George. They were sporting the same scars. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Evie turned to see a Ravenclaw girl she had never spoken to passing her a note. Evie read the note. It only had a few lines on it.

_Meeting at the Hog's Head. If you want to learn real defensive spells, you should go there. Pass this on._

Evie glanced at the Ravenclaw. The girl seemed to be ignoring her now. She was busy writing down notes. Evie turned back around. She got Fred's attention. Fred looked at Evie. Evie passed him the note. She watched as he read it. Fred elbowed George. He shoved the note under his nose. George read the note. They both looked at Evie and nodded. It was silently agreed upon that they would attend this meeting.

Once Charms was over with, Evie, Fred, and George made their way to the front gates. Everyone else who was going to Hogsmeade had congregated there as well. Evie noticed that a few were speaking in hushed whispers to each other. Evie frowned. How many people knew about the meeting? Could it really be secret if a lot of people knew?

Evie, Fred, and George walked casually past Argus Filch. Filch glared at them as they passed. The pranksters-in-chief pretended not to notice. After all, Filch's behavior was nothing new. He was always like this. Especially with them. They were his arch-nemesis. Evie was reminded of that fact every day. How could she possibly forget?

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

They were twelve and in their second year. They had progressed from putting beetles in Filch's soup to coloring his hair green. Mrs. Norris was still getting locked in the broom closet but this time, they made the door lock by magic.

Third year, with the help of Peeves, the trio had put flobberworm slime all over his office floor. It was a riot watching him try to stand up straight without falling.

Forth year, they had refrained slightly from pestering Filch. Truth be told, they felt a little sorry for him once his cat had been attacked. But that hadn't stopped them at the beginning of the year. They made Filch go through the corridors singing opera. They even gave him a helmet to wear as well. As much as he tried to get it off, Filch could not. Evie wondered after that if Filch was a Squib. She had just heard of the term that year. Evie though that Filch certainly fit the bill.

Fifth year, the trio had put a Venomous Tentacula in his office. They watched as he tried to fight it off with an umbrella. He had to call Professor Sprout to subdue it.

Sixth year, Evie, Fred, and George had put nifflers in his office, tried to feed Mrs. Norris to a Blast-Ended Skrewt, and dropped dung bombs wherever Filch walked.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

The pranksters-in-chief had a long history with the caretaker and his cat. Evie realized for the first time that it would end when they left Hogwarts. But she was not sad. This would be a new beginning, and they had their joke shop to look forward to. Evie believed that their future looked bright.

They walked into the Hog's Head. The place was packed. Nearly half of the school's population was there. Evie noticed with a satisfied smile that there were no Slytherins. Most of the people in attendance were from Gryffindor. No surprise there, Evie thought, as she saw who was heading up this meeting. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were standing in front of everyone. People were still filing in as Evie, Fred, and George took their seats.

"Can everyone hear me?" called Hermione over the hubbub. The room grew silent. Numerous pairs of eyes were on Hermione. "Well, you know why we are here today. We need a proper education on defensive spells. Not just the theories."

A lot of people voiced their agreement with Hermione's opening statement. This seemed to make Hermione a bit more confident. She smiled brightly before going on.

"That is why I propose that we educate ourselves, under the guidance of a proper teacher, of course."

"No teacher is going to agree to this," declared a Hufflepuff boy.

"Of course not, dung brain," Ron retorted at the young man.

"She just said that we need a teacher," shouted the Hufflepuff boy. "Who else is going to teach us?"

"Harry can," stated Hermione, smiling at Harry.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" asked the Hufflepuff, warily.

"Of course, I am," declared Hermione, confidently.

"But is he mentally stable—"

Harry interrupted the boy. He got to his feet and cleared his throat.

"What is your name?"

"Zacharias Smith," answered the Hufflepuff boy.

"Have you been reading the Daily Prophet?" questioned Harry. Evie had a feeling that she already knew the answer. By the way that Fred and George had tensed up, Evie knew that they did too.

"Yes, so what if I have," challenged Zacharias. "They tell us so much more than you and Dumbledore have let on."

"If you are here to listen to me tell you what happened last June, you can leave right now. I am not going to do that," Harry addressed the boy, although his eyes wandered to every occupant in the room as he said this. Harry waited to see if anyone would leave. No one moved. "What I will tell you is what it is like facing Voldemort. It is nothing like in class. If you screw up in class, you can just correct it tomorrow. No big deal. Out there with Voldemort, there are no do-overs. You're always one step away from death. You don't know what that is like."

"That is why you should teach us," said Hermione. "So that we can be prepared to face—Voldemort—when the time comes."

The meeting ended with everyone deciding on a name for the group: Dumbledore's Army. It was Cho who suggested calling us the DA for short so that no one knew what was going on. Everybody lined up to sign up for Dumbledore's Army. Evie, Fred, and George were among the first to write their names down. Once everyone had written their name down, the meeting adjourned. Hermione promised to get in touch with everyone so that they knew when the first meeting would be.

* * *

**Things are beginning to get mighty interesting! What do you think readers? Let me know, won't you?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, about ready to post the newest chapter. And thank you again, koryandrs. I plan on following the Ootp plot pretty closely.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Right Under Her Nose**

* * *

It did not take Hermione long to contact everyone. Evie was shocked at how quickly Hermione found a place for their meetings. She had not realized that there even was a Room of Requirement. However, once she discovered the location, Evie recalled a night that she had used that room to escape Filch.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Evie, George, and Fred were roaming the castle. It was almost midnight. They had just finished putting their latest prank into action. The trio had gathered numerous Bertie Botts beans and put them into Snape's office. The room was now filled to bursting of the beans. They were just barely able to close the door. Giving each other a high-five, the three friends set off for the Gryffindor Common Room.

They had just arrived on the landing of the sixth floor when they heard a noise. Mrs. Norris was meowing loudly. Her yellow eyes were fixed upon the trio. Evie, Fred, and George froze. If Mrs. Norris was here, surely Filch could not be too far off?

"Let's get going," suggested Fred in a low voice.

"Yeah, before Filch catches us," added George.

Fred, George, and Evie went down the corridor, away from Mrs. Norris. They saw Mrs. Norris follow them, still meowing loudly. They continued at a sprint, trying to outrun the cat to no avail. They reached the stairs going up to the seventh floor. The trio hurried up them. They were almost to the Gryffindor Common Room. If they could make it there, they were home free.

The trio arrived onto the landing of the seventh floor. There was a fork in the road. The path that went to the right led to the Gryffindor Common Room. The left path was a mystery to them. Evie, Fred, and George started down the right path. They were a quarter of the way down when they spotted someone. It was Filch. Ducking behind a statue, the three friends saw Filch greet Mrs. Norris.

"Hello, my sweet," Filch said, petting Mrs. Norris.

Mrs. Norris purred and rubbed against Filch's bony legs. She kept her yellow eyes fixated on the statue where the trio were hiding. Fred, George, and Evie held their breath. They were hoping that if Mrs. Norris could not hear them, then they would not be found.

"What is it?" questioned Filch, looking where Mrs. Norris was gazing. "Students out of bed, perhaps? Sniff them out, my sweet. We will get those brats."

Before Filch and Mrs. Norris could move, Evie, Fred, and George ran the opposite direction. Filch must have seen their shadows because he was hollering for them to stop. The trio dashed down the left corridor in an effort to evade capture. They could hear Filch wheezing behind them. Mrs. Norris was still meowing.

As the three reached end of the corridor, they noticed a door appeared out of thin air. Fred, George, and Evie shared a look. It was rather unusual, even at Hogwarts, for rooms to randomly appear out of nowhere. Still, they were willing to take their chances. Reaching the door, the trio zipped inside. Once all three were inside, they shut the door behind them. Huddled together, Evie, Fred, and George waited.

"Must have been a pet you saw," muttered Filch, who was right outside of the door. "Come on, let's go turn in for the night. I'm tired."

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

It was still hard to believe, even four years later, that they had avoided Filch. Even more unreal was the fact that they were back inside of the Room of Requirement. This time, it did not resemble a simple broom closet. The room was much bigger. It was not quite the size of the Great Hall, but it was still larger than most classrooms. There were numerous books on shelves, all of which held knowledge of defensive jinxes and curses. Unsurprisingly, this was where Hermione was drawn to first.

Evie saw Harry clear his throat. He welcomed everyone. Then, he explained that they would be starting off with a Disarming hex. Zacharias Smith was the only one to protest this. Evie, Fred, and George scowled at Smith as he asked what good disarming would do against You-Know-Who. Harry's response shut Zacharias up. Everybody paired off. Fred and George paired together. Evie paired off with Alicia Spinnet, one of the Gryffindor chasers. Try as they might, neither girl could perform the spell. Alicia made Evie's wand twitch a little, but that was about it.

"Don't flourish your wand so much," suggested Harry, showing both girls how it was done. "And Evie, hold your wand up a bit more too."

Evie and Alicia listened to Harry. The next time that they tried the spell, both girls were successful. Evie and Alicia beamed at Harry, who smiled back at them. Evie felt her heart swell with pride. Never could she disarm anyone before. It was a nice feeling a sense of accomplishment. Her confidence was rising to new heights.

A crash broke Evie away from her thoughts. Fred and George had abandoned attempting the disarming hex. They were battling with fake wands. Fred had sent George into a bookcase. The aftershock had caused several tomes to fall to the ground. Almost everyone was watching the twins now. Evie shook her head and chuckled. Those two knew how to put on a show.

"Okay, I think that's enough for one day," Harry declared. "Thank you everyone again for coming. You guys did great! Keep up the good work!"

Everyone began walking towards the exit. They were talking to their peers. Everyone was happy about their progress. It was unanimously agreed upon that Harry was an excellent teacher. Evie was among them. She had no idea that she was capable of learning so much. Harry had accomplished in two hours what even McGonagall could not do in seven years. And it was all thanks to having Umbridge as their teacher.

Thinking about the toad made Evie grin. She had no clue that this was going on. A revolution was starting. The toad wanted order, but she would not receive it. Of that much, Evie was certain.

* * *

**First DA meeting! Yay! What did you think?**


End file.
